1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixation device for an image formation apparatus such as an electrophotographic printer, copy machine, facsimile, or the like and an image formation apparatus having the fixation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is a fixation device configured to fix a developer image that is attached on a medium to the medium (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-322888).